From Real World to Cool World
by BadCompany5
Summary: Join Toby a metahuman judged by both his family and everyone around him, as he transitions from the world he knew into a world of insanity,choas,and love. Will he finally be able find acceptance from those around him or will he find trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own any of the Cool World like or characters, except my OC's.

Prologue

P.O.V. Toby

It was dark and crazy in the city, but then again from what I've experienced its always like this. Its hard to tell by looking or being outside if its night or fuckin day. Looking at the buildings themselves, I cant help but think about how creepy they seem with weird looking designs. Some twist and curve up into the sky, the same can be said about the roads, highways, and streets as well. On speculations if you were to look at your surroundings, you would think that you may have into the twilight zone but believe it or not this where I now call home.

Some of you are probably wondering or asking " what kind of city are you living in", well to the you the truth its not just a different city I'm living in. Oh no I'm actually living in entirely different world that's separate from ours. An believe me when "I say this world is fucking crazy but at the same time it's a fun place, probably the funniest and most chaotic place I've ever been to. Cool World, another world or universe run and owned by doodles or real life cartoons if you want to get technical. Pretty amazing how all of this could be real yet nobody don't even know that this place exists.

Now we go to a tall apartment complex that lies deep within the city. Look at the very top of the building, now look closely. You see that guy standing there beside the window sill looking out ? Well that's me, the names Tobaith Bloothworth Lebeau, but everybody just calls me Toby. I'm standing there looking out the window watching the traffic and madness happening on the streets. I hear a groan and movement behind me as I continue looking back out the window. Slender arms wrap around my waist as I'm being pulled into a embrace from behind.

"Aren't you tired at all? I mean, you should be after earlier." Carmelita says with a sly grin.

"Not really, just enjoying the view." I turn around to embrace the woman I love an smile. "Now that's a better view."

Carmelita blushes and smiles. "Why don't you come back to bed?"

She grabs my hand and leads me to the bedroom where the only light is what's reflecting off the neon signs of the buildings surrounding the apartment. I sit on the bed with her and watch her cover up with the silk sheet. It hangs on her body in the most perfect way. Her hair drapes over her shoulders and onto her chest. She lies back on the bed and I can't help but be amazed at how such a beautiful creature could love me as much as I love her and more. She's never judged me and helped me thorough more than what I could ask any partner for. She puts her hand on my chest and begins to play with my hair. I look into her eyes, those dark emerald eyes that I could just stare at and get lost in for days. She notices me staring.

"See something you like Toby?" She says smiling.

I take a deep sigh. "I don't see a thing I don't like." I take her hand into mine and kiss the top, making her giggle and blush. From her blushing I look at her lips. The most pouty, deep pink lips that I could kiss forever. I love this woman, I love her more than anything I've ever known in this life. I lean an gently kiss her lips enjoying the sweetness that they held. I pull back from her an I chuckle a little seeing her pout. I lay back down close beside an wrap my right arm round hold close to me as she wraps her arms and legs around the length of my body feeling her warmth. I gently kiss her forehead as she slowly starts to fall asleep beside. As I lay staring up at, I can the can hear the sound of anvils and cannons rip through the still air. Being shot at unsuspecting doodles, just looking for a laugh. I cant help but think back an remember about everything has happened. Hmm I guess you all are wondering how a guy like me come to be here. Well just sit back, relax an I'll tell you all how I went From Real World to Cool World.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY of the Cool World characters or like, just the OC's.

Chapter 1

Normal P.O.V.

.Beep. "CRACK". A fist comes down on the alarm clock crushing it. The bedcovers shift as the owner starts to wake up. He sits up reclining back against the headboard of his bed and yawns. He swings his legs over the side of his bed turns his head toward his dresser where his now crushed alarm clock lays."Damnit that's the tenth clock this month, I've got to control my strength better otherwise I might as well go out and buy a dozen of them."He says angrily to himself. He stands up from his bed yawns, and stretches getting the kinks out. Tobaith Bloothworth Lebeau is his name, a young man of 22 years of age with a height of around 6'5" making him not only the tallest but the biggest in his family.

He runs a hand through his deep black hair as he walks slowly to the bathroom to do his morning routine. As he moves toward the shower, he stops an turns toward the mirror looking at his reflection. Staring at himself examining every muscle that was bulging out on his body. Now he wasn't overly muscled like those guys that were on steroids, but he did have big muscular physique that would make any girl or woman swoon over him, or if you were planning to harm him be a sign that says "Try anything and I'll ruin your whole day."He looks closer seeing the sight of his blood red eyes that seem to go great with his black hair. He sighs deeply knowing that this isn't what he should look like. Believe it or not if you are wondering why he looks the way he does, its due to fact that Toby is a meta-human, but he didn't actually know he was one, that is until he hit puberty when the changes happened.

Sometimes he counts it as a blessing but at the same time it's a curse, what guy wouldn't like the thought of being able to lift 40 tons over his own head, be able to run and fly at fast speeds up to 120 mph's, but it also reminds him of how different he is, his own family barely even acknowledge him at all cause of what he is. He turns away from the mirror an turns the shower on waiting for the water to heat up. When it's ready he takes his pajama pants off an steps in under the hot water.

He washes his hair and every spot on his body making sure he is clean. He shuts the water off steps out of the showers, dries off, then wraps the towel around his waist and ties it. Toby goes to sink an brushes his teeth, then he heads back into his room to change. Grabbing the remote to the T.V., he turns it on then an pops his favorite movie Cool World in an watches it as he gets dressed. "Man I bet that be a fun place to live and not mention it be better being there then staying here." Toby says to himself as he starts to puts his shoes.

After he ties the laces to his shoes, he stands an looks into the his dresser mirror making sure he looks alright. He looks at the clothing he is wearing, a black short sleeve shirt with a skull in the middle with flames jutting out on both sides of it an in big white bold words which reads "Loyal To None" above the skull that clings little tight to his chest, arms, and abdomen. A pair of loose tan colored khaki pants with multiple pockets. He slips a belt, and his favorite red and black shoes on. Toby grabs his wallet, and cell phone an sticks them in his front pocket then grabs his black leather coat, MP3 player, and house keys. He pauses an turns the T.V. off but only stops the movie so he can come back and watch it later.

He leaves his room with jacket in hand, walks to the kitchen seeing his mother just finishing up cooking breakfast while his father and little sister are sitting at the table in the dining room waiting. He walks behind his mother an gets something drink while she cooks.

"Good morning mom." Said Toby to his mother as he takes a sip of his sweet tea.

"Good morning Toby did you sleep well?" She asked as she cooked the last meal not even looking at him, he takes another sip and sighs.

"Yeah I guess, I slept the same way every other night." Toby said to her then heads to the table.

"Well breakfast is about done so take a seat." Said Toby's mother as she started fixing the plates for the family.

"Okay mom." He says as he hangs his coat on the side of the chair and sits down at the other end of the table across from his sister as she is on her phone texting to her friends while his dad is trying to read the morning paper.

"Morning Dad Morning Allie." He said to them as he gets situated in his seat. He looks over an see's his dad nod at him while his little sister just waves at him, not even bothering to look up at him. Toby sighs shaking his head, 'Man why do I even bother trying to get this families attention, they been like this since my powers manifested so why should they start now' he thought to himself as he started to think about what he needed to do today. He gets shook out of his thoughts as his mom set his plate with eggs, bacon, and toast in front of him.

Once all the plates of food is sat down everybody starts eating, but knowing that there won't be talking much. So Toby goes back to thinking to himself, as he eats his breakfast, he remembers that he is going to put in some applications in for some jobs. An hopefully get the chance to have some alone time for himself, or maybe afterwards go over to his friend Andy's house. Then come back home and watch the rest of Cool World. As he was starting to think about other non important stuff, his attention span comes back to him when his mother asks him something.

"So Toby what are your plans for the day?" She asks him stirring him from his thoughts.

"Huh… Oh uh well I was going to go into town today, see about finding a job you know, since I lost my other job two months ago so hopefully I can find something." He says to his mother. 'Even though that last job was my fifth one, I doubt I'll be able to get another one in this damn town. Knowing how people like me are treated around here, bunch of assholes' he thought angrily to himself. His parents turn the heads to him, looking at him with faces that just scream "What did you do now".

"Damnit Toby, what happen this time, that was a good job you had?" said John as he puts the paper down staring intently at his son then he asks. "Did you get caught using your powers on the job?"

"Sighs… No dad I didn't, I kept them hidden just like you all told me to do." Said Toby to his father as he goes back to finishing his breakfast trying to ignore his dad's anger.

"Then what the fuck happen for you to lose that job. I mean damnit that's fifth job this year you lost Toby, Tell us right now what happened?" John shouts from his chair at his son, clearly angry at his son. Toby slowly turns his head, looks at his parents with a irritated look an sighs angrily.

"You want to know what happened, you really want to know what happened for me to get fired?" Said Toby to them with a edge in his voice, and his narrowed.

"YES FOR THE SECOND TIME, TELL US ALREADY DAMNIT." Shouted Toby's father in a raised voice lased with anger. Then they jump back a little when Toby stands up from his chair fast.

"OKAY FINE YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED,I'LL TELL YALL I KNOCKED MY BOSS THROUGH A WALL." Toby shouted to his parents as he stands there looking at them, his face contorted in rage and defiance.

His parents look on with a surprised expression on their faces from the venom lased voice from what their son said, but then anger starts to slowly seep onto John's face as he stands up from his chair, looks right into his son's anger filled eyes. "What did you just say?" Toby just stares back unfazed at his dad.

"I said, . .Through. A. fucking. Wall." Said Tobaith, slowly to his father hoping he heard. They stand there glaring at each other, until.

"SMACK" Toby stumbles back a bit from the slap his own dad gave him, even though he really didn't feel it at all, more like being hit with a pillow. He still was shocked that his dad would hit him. Toby's mother and sister sit there at the table watching the whole scene that's happening at the moment. Rose watches, trying to figure a way to calm her husband and son down before something they both will regret. She looks over to her first born child, she sees his shocked look start to turn red anger.

"You hit me… YOU FUCKIN HIT ME,WHAT THE HELLS MATTER WITH YOU DAD?" Toby shouts loudly at his father, watching him trying to shake the pain out of his hand.

He glares back at him." It's you damnit, ever since you got these god forsaken powers you've been nothing but trouble to this family." Toby stood there listening and couldn't believe what he was hearing from John. "You think that what has happened is my fault, you think I wanted to lose that job or the others I had, cause let me tell you dad I didn't, I actually liked that job I wanted to keep working for a long time."

His father stands there not impressed, thinking that what his son is telling him not true at all, but his wife was trying to keep the tension calm between them. "Then what happen there that caused you to do that Toby." His mother calmly asked her son. " He found out mom, Bob found out I was a meta-human and he told my supervisor. Last month I was working out on the floor, Jack comes an tells me he wants me to work overtime that week, so I do it but then I find out that I'm not getting paid for that overtime and he cut my pay in half. I went and confronted him about it, he just tells me right to my face that "A freak like me should be glad that I even have a job."

"An you think that gave you right to hit your boss, the man that is signing all of your paychecks you earn?" His father asked him with a serious face.

"Well what was I suppose to do huh, he wasn't treating me fairly at, not to mention not paying me what I'm due. I mean how can any of this be my fault?" Toby asks his dad trying to keep his anger under control.

"WELL MAYBE YOU WOULDN'T OF LOST YOUR JOB OR JOBS IF YOU WERE ACTUALLY NORMAL FOR ONCE, MAYBE THIS SHIT NEVER WOULD OF HAPPENED IF YOU WASN'T SUCH A DAMN FREAKSHOW." Shouted John from his spot shaking with rage, his face red with anger.

Toby just stands there, his eyes wide completely shocked at what his father yelled at him. He finally can't take any longer staying in that house for another second. He quickly grabs his coat, slips it on, an runs out the front door and just shoots into the air and flies far away from the house as fast as he can, feeling little tear drops slowly roll down his cheeks, he tries to keep the tears back as he flies toward a secret spot only he knows of. As he comes upon a open field, he stops an starts to desend down to the ground, then lands hard leaving a small seven foot wide crater. He stands up slowly looking around, slowly walks over to a big boulder lying by a stream and he jumps up on it,sits down upon watching the stream flow through.

He sits there, can't believeing what his own father called him, his own son, a freak. His father's words just circle in head over and over again, he feel's so many emotions run through him, anger, rage,but most of all saddness. Anger and rage at what his dad for calling, but also saddness for thinking that maybe, just maybe his dad was right about him. Maybe that if he wasn't so different, maybe he wasn't a freak of nature, then his life wouldn't be such hell. Finally after so long of holding back the saddness, sorrow, and anger, after dealing with the all the glares, bigitry, and now the disappointment to his family, he lets the tears roll from his eyes as he silently cries there. Finally he realizes that first the time now after so many year's, that he is alone in the world.

As he sits there in anguish, he adjusts his coat on here, he feels something sticking out of the inside of his coat pocket. He puts his hand in it an feels around until he grabs a hold of something that feel's like a book. He pulls it out of his coat and is completely surprised at what he is holding in his hand, it's a comic book but not just any comic book, it's a Cool World comic. A comic book that hasn't been made in god knows how long since it stopped being made 18 years. 'How the hell did this get in my coat, and where did it come from' he thought to himself, but he just shrugs an open's it up to the first page, and starts reading.

He sit's there for about 2 hours just reading about Investigator Frank Harris, his girlfriend Lonnett, Nails, Slash and the goons. He finishes readin the comic, he closes the book, and admires the cover art.

He sighs deeply, " Man I wish I go there, just to finally get away from damn world." As he continues to stare at the comic book, he notices something odd with it. He looks closer at it, an see's that it looks to be glowing a little. As the light gets brighter, it start to shake in Toby's hand. Surprised he throws the comic down on the ground, where it flips open on it's own an starts shaking more violently and the light gets brighter. He tries to cover his eyes from the bright light while thinking " What the hell is going on". He starts feel some kind of suction pull on him, he look's an see's what look's a vortex pulling him in. He see's it an tries to get away from it, as he shoot's up into the air to fly away but the vortex gets stronger, and stronger slowly pulling him back to it until it finally catches his legs an sucks him in. He screams loud as he spins around the vortex until it finally pull's him into it. The book closes on it's own as the light dies down, and complete silence envelopes the field where Toby last stood, not knowing that it would probably be the last time he ever be there.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY Of COOL World or like. Just my OC's.

Chapter 2

Toby's P.O.V.

Darkness, that's all I could see around me at moment. I laid there completely oblivious to all that is around me. I start to get the feeling coming back to my body. My eyes slowly start to open up to adjust to the light, at first all could see is blurs. My hearing comes back to me with a lot of different noises that are somewhat familiar to me but weird sounding. My vision finally clears, the first thing I see is what's probably the weirdest looking sky I have ever seen. I slowly start to sit up, feeling really dizzy thanks to that strange vortex spinning my ass around so much.

"Damn my head, I feel like I've been riding a fucking Tilt- A- Whirl." I said to myself, I put a hand to my head to try an stop it from spinning. Once its stops, I get a good look around an I see that I've drawn of what look like cartoon people. I sit there looking at everybody just blinking, thinking maybe I might of landed on my head an I'm seeing things. That is, until they are to whisper to one another, I'm guessing about me. I slowly get up off the ground and stand up, they back away from me, giving me some space.

I stand up to my full height, and stretch a little, while the people stare at me in awe at my sheer size. I guess they never really seen anybody like me or as tall as me before, and my observation was right on the money from all the whispers that I could hear from all of them as I was little busy trying to get my surroundings.

" Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Isn't that one of them noids from the real world?"

"He looks like a noid, a very big noid."

"Wait look at him, he looks ,he looks like kid."

" Well I think he looks hot to me. Big, tall, and handsome."

"Did you see his eye's, their so gorgeous."

"I wonder if he is single, bet he be really good in bed."

'Umm Okay.' I blush a little at the last three comments, apparently made by some women. I go back to looking around, and I see that I'm in some weird city in god knows where that kind of has this dark look to it. As I'm looking at everything I start to get feeling of déjà vu, like I seen this place somewhere before but for some reason can't think of it. I start to walk down the street through crowds of cartoons just pretty much doing everything that would be considered illogical. As I'm walking I realize that I wont get anywhere just by doing nothing, so I stop an walk over to a couple of guys that were busy with beating the crud out of each other.

"Um excuse me sirs, could yall help me?" I ask the two as they all of sudden stop their beat down.

"What do you want ya fraggin noid." Replied the toon to me.

I roll my eyes and frown a little from the attitude the cartoon had at me. " Look I'm sorry if I'm interrupting your little UFC match, I just want to know where I am." They stood there looking dumbstruck, they look at each other then back at me.

"Your joking right kid, you mean to tell us you don't know about Cool World." Said the other one. Once I heard that last part I froze. I try to understand what I just heard.

I back up from them, I turn around an I start running down the road looking around trying to figure out I really am where I think I am. I stop in the middle of the road, then I look toward a building, I sprint to it then jump onto it, and start to power climb up the building. I reach the top of it, I got a strong grip on the building as I look out over the view of the city. I couldn't believe it at all, I was really here, I was really in Cool World, a place I never thought to exist all but its right here in front me. A smile starts to stretch across my face to the point where I felt like the Joker.

"YAAAAAHOOOOOOOOO, HELLLLLOOOO COOL WORLD BIG TOBY IS HERE TO STAY!" I yelled to the world around me disturbing the doodles as I remember correctly stop to know what that yell was. I let go of the building an I start to free fall till I hit the ground fast creating a small crater in the middle of the road, not really thinking bout what would happen. I go back to running again, zipping through the streets at fast speeds not really caring where I am and also not really watching where I go, until.

"OOF" Out of no where I accidentally run into some one I didn't see coming, I didn't really feel it though. I look down at the person I ran into, my eyes go wide and my heart rate picks up when I see before me would have to be the most beautiful woman or doodle woman I've ever seen.

"Oh I'm so sorry miss, I didn't see you there, here let me help you up." I say to her.

I reach down an help her off the ground an only then do I get good look at her. A beautiful woman with flawless tan skin, firey red hair, emerald green eyes, a red dress that went to her knees and had black stripes down the sides that showed off her amazing physique, a pearl necklace that plunged down her neck line into her well endowed D- Cup breasts.

Carmelita's P.O.V

"I'm going to be late!" I scramble to get my things together for work. "I can't afford to be late again!"

I run out the front door. As I get half way down the sidewalk I remember my purse. "Damn It!" I run back into the house and grab it and bolt out the door to town. My phone rings and I'm thinking to my self "please don't be the boss, please don't be the boss!" I slide to unlock my phone and take a deep breath and slow my pace.

"Hello?" I say trying not to sound like I've been running.

"Do you plan on coming into work today, Carmelita?" Echoes an annoyed male.

"Yes, I'm on my way right now, sir I'm so sorry." I say making my way around a building and into a crowd of doodles looking toward the sky. I think to myself "I don't have time for this!"

"Well hurry up, unlike you some people have to work for a living, don't be late again!" Before I can apologize anymore he hangs up.

I finally make my way through the crowd and continue walking downtown. I hear an odd noise, but then again this is Cool World nothings very odd. I put my phone into my purse and slam into what feels like a brick wall. Before I open my eyes I hear a deep voice saying "Oh I'm so sorry miss, I didn't see you there. Let me help you up."

I open my eyes to see a large hand coming at me. Before I can come up with a witty comment for this asshole making me even more late, I see these big red eyes, dark black hair, and an amazing muscle mass of a man. I lay there dumb stuck by this handsome man.

"Umm… It's quiet alright, though you should try that again only slower." I say with a slight smile on my face.

He runs his hand through his thick black hair. "I'm sorry I'm new here. Are you sure you're alright?"

I look at him forgetting that I'm late for work. "Well I could be better if you gave me your number, you know just incase something starts hurting later. May need a big, strong man like you to take care of it."

He blushes and rubs the back of his neck. "Well, um, okay, yeah I think I can do that." He smiles and I start to melt. I've never seen such an amazing creature in Cool World before.

"Say I'm really late for work. How's about escorting a lady so no doodles try to get fresh?" I put my arm in his and start to walk toward work. "So what's your name?"

"Toby" He says keeping his eyes on the sidewalk and passing doodles.

I take a deep breath and smell him, "Gosh, he smells so good!" My eyes roll into the back of my head as I soak him in. We come up to the Slash Club. We make it to the entrance. "Well, this is my stop." I say looking deep into those eyes. I see him looking back, but it's not like how other people see me, It's like he's looking into my soul and seeing that I'm more than just a hot woman. I clear my throat, and hand him my phone. "So your number please sir." He puts his number in and smiles at me. "So since your new here and all, I'll show you around after I get off work. I'll text you when I get off. It's nice to have a big strong man showing other doodles back off." I chuckle.

"Carmelita, you're already half an hour late and we have a full house! Get in here!" James screams.

I turn to Toby, "I'm so sorry but I have to go, I expect you to be here to pick me up later." I wink and make my way into the club. I head to the back and clock in. As I start my shift, I see my best friend lonette come over to me after she busts a table. "You sure got James pissed again ya know." I turn around to her an smirk at her. " Yeah, I know but if you knew why I was late then you be jealous." Lonette quirks an eyebrow at me while cleaning some glasses at the bar.

I smile at her thinking about Toby. "Well I'll tell you, on the way here I ran into the hottest and sweetest guy I have ever seen." I tell her with a dreamy look on my face. She smirks at me with a look that screams gossip. " Oh you did huh, well do tell me about this so called hott and sweet guy." After I start making drinks at the bar for the customers. " Well his name is Toby, I didn't get a last name, but let me tell ya he is huge, I mean he is like past six foot tall, big muscles but not too big, dark black hair, and deep red eyes like ruby's." I said to her not noticing myself drooling little. " Hmmm he sounds like he's hot, so you get a number from him?" I smirk at my friend. " Yeah I did get his number, I'm going to meet him later after work show him around since he's new around here." I said smiling, wishing for work to go by faster, I start to day dream until.

"Carmelita quick lolly gagging an get back to work!" Said James, knocking me out of my day dream. I go back to work with a smile on my face knowing that afterwards and hopefully I'll get my man.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN COOL WORLD Or LIKE, just my OC.

Chapter 3

Toby's P.O.V

I walk away from the club after escorting Carmelita, so she wouldn't be robbed or hurt on the way. I'm walking away with probably the biggest smile I could ever have on my face. An why wouldn't I, I finally have something going right for me for once. Nobody is looking at differently , I'm not being judged, and not o mention I'm not in this world for more then an hour and I got myself a date with the most beautiful doodle of a woman, no a goddess in my eyes. Finally a chance for me to start over, a chance for a new life and I'm not gonna give it up.

As I'm walking, I hear some laughing down a way's from me, I figured since I had a few hours I could kill so I shot up into the air an I'd followed the laughs. I past a second building, the laughter gets louder so I follow it little more till I come to an ally, when I around the corner I see something that automatically gets my blood boiling. Four guys of what look like oversized cartoon wolfs trying to rob or worse a small of rabbits. The mother stands in front of two little one's trying to protect them.

"Well boys look what we got here, three cute wittle bunnies all alone with no one around." Laughed the boss wolf as his hired thugs laughed with him. The mother rabbit shakes with fear. "Please leave us alone, we don't want any trouble." She pleads with the gang in front of her.

I hear the gang laugh again at what they heard which just gets me madder every second I watch. " Ha ha ha… did ya hear that boss, she said they don't want any trouble!" The boss laughs again loud. " Really well sorry to ya babe, but you got trouble." He said smiling showing off his fangs, I finally can't take it anymore, I had to stop this.

"Hey assholes, leave them alone." I shouted to them getting their attention along with the rabbit family as well. The wolf boss just snorts at me. " Oh look at this boys, a noid trying to play hero. Ha what are you going to do to us if we don't huh?"

"I'll kick your furry asses, and turn you all into wolf skin pelts." I say to them smirking at them knowing what I just said will piss them off, and I was right after I said that. Their tempers flared growling at me.

"Kid, you must really want to die today."

"If you are really so sure about it then come on, what are ya waiting for ya damn pussies."

The boss snarls at me then turns to one of his goons and snaps his fingers. "Perry show this runt what happens to people that stop our fun." The first goon walks forward in front of the boss, I stand there not moving an inch clearly not afraid of them. Then the thug runs forward.

"Bam" Out of no where he doubles over out of breath and in server pain. The goon looks down to find my phist buried in his stomach, until his eyes roll into the back of his head and falls over unconscious. I stand up an look back at the gang, finding them eyes wide and jaws on the ground not believing what they are seeing.

I look back upon them with a angry frown, I start to crack and pop my knuckles. "This is your last chance boys, leave now with your pride intact, or stay and get ready for the worst ass kicking of your pathetic little doodle lives." I slowly start walking toward them. Their attention comes back an they start growling, I guess they are really mad. " Please you just got lucky, boys lets take him out." The leader exclaimed to me. All three charge me at full speed, I stop as they jump at me with claws ready, but before they get to me I vanish from their sight.

Normal P.O.V.

The wolfs stop where they are seeing that the guy that they were just about to get rid off just disappeared out of thin air. They start to panic, turning every which way trying to find Toby. The rabbit family look around as well trying to find out where the mysterious man went. As the leader warily looks around, he catches movement out of the corner of his eye, turning around fast as he could to only find nothing. Suddenly a wind blows by knocking goon number 1 into a dumpster head first resulting in him being unconscious, then out of nowhere the last wolf is sent through the brick wall. Now only the leader is left standing, he starts to shake with fear and anger at seeing his taking down so easily, he turns quickly hearing something from his left side, seeing some movement he slashes only to hit a garbage can.

"Your really slow you know that right!" whispered a voice behind him. He turns to face the attacker only to find what feels like a steel pipe to the face, only to find the attackers phist knocking the leader of his feet to the ally floor on his back. Slowly Toby walks forward to the down boss, leans down an grabs him by the collar an pulls him up a little to Toby's face, while the gang leader just hangs there looking into cold, and anger filled red eyes. "I'm going to say this once, its over if I ever see you or your goons try to harm, or rob another innocent doodle, I'll crush you got it!" said Toby to the gang leader. He shook with fear hoping to live, he gulped and shook his head quick "That's a good doggie, now say goodnight." Toby head butts the leader knocking him out. He stands back up looks toward the family. " Are you all okay, nobody hurt or anything taken?" He asks them nicely sure they are okay.

The family slowly gets up, then the children comes running to him wrapping their little arms around Toby's legs the best they could just firing off so many questions to him.

"Wow that was so cool sir!"

"How'd you do that, are you a superhero?"

"Can you do any other cool stuff like you just did?"

"Do you have a cool superhero name?"

Toby just laughs at the questions they ask, he looks up to the mother walking towards him, before he could ask to see if she was alright, she grabs his shirt collar and pulls him down into a smothering of kisses all over his face. When she stops, she giggles at how dark his face is blushing. He calms down a bit an smiles. " Thank you so much for helping us mister I don't know what would of happened if you haven't showed up."

"Don't worry about it miss, I couldn't let that happen to you or your family, nobody deserves that." said Toby to her, he chuckles little seeing her blush from his concern. He looks back at the gang then he takes out his cell phone and hands it to the mother. "Here if you would call the police while I tie these guys up?" Toby walks over to the knocked out gang members, he picks them up and carries over to the entrance to the ally an ties up with some rope he found back in the ally.

He makes sure the rope is real tight on them so if they wake up, they won't get away. As Toby finishes up, momma rabbit and her two little one's walk out of the entrance, she hands Toby back his phone. " The police are on the way, I told them everything, but they were surprised that a noid with superpowers was here in Cool World, but I still can't thank you Mr. um I'm sorry I didn't get your name?" Toby raises an eyebrow at the fact that the cops were shocked but he just shook it off. He smiles at the mother rabbit. "The names Toby, Toby Lebeau miss rabbit I'm glad to help." Toby said, he hears sirens coming in the distance so he turns back to the rabbit family. "Well sorry miss but I gotta go, the cops will be here in a moment so you will be safe." Toby turns an shoots up into the air before momma rabbit could stop him, he flies off till he comes to a building he slows down and lands on a balcony. He looks back down to the street to see the cops interviewing the family while another couple of officers handcuff the wolf gang put them in the patrol cars. Toby smiles an looks over the city as the sky changes colors, completely unaware of a cunning and seductive doodle watching him from behind a pillar. She observes him, getting a good look at would be the perfect man for her as a lover, and also for what she has planned. As she goes to move forward Toby's cell phone goes off.

Toby reaches into his pocket and takes his phone out an answers it unaware of the mysterious woman eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Hello this is Toby."

"Hey Stud its Carmelita."

"Oh hey how's it going, I'm guessing you calling to tell me your off work now."

"Sure am sugar so you still up for the tour I promised ya?"

"Yep no worries lita, just flying I head on over and meet out in front of the club."

"You got it, see ya then stud." said Carmelita as she hung up. Toby puts his phone away an goes to the railing shoots into the air an flies back toward the slash cub. Once he leaves the figure steps out from the shadows to reveal a tall beautiful and curvaceous blond woman with a blue eyes and a cunning smirk. " Hmmm…well it seems I've found the man for my plans to come to fruitation, and he looks like the perfect lover for me, Oh yes Mr. Toby soon you will be mine, if my name isn't Holly Would.


End file.
